


Sweetness and Dark

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #60(A): Dark</p><p>September 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and Dark

Darkness and danger. Jungle and military missions, hardly daring to skim sleep's surface.

Darkness and safety. Nights free of attack. A ship's gentle roll. Barracks or sergeants' mess. A secure CI5 flat.

Darkness and pleasure. A woman's warm body. No men now except...

Darkness and Doyle. Occasional nights, unpredictable, unpremeditated, usually a bit drunk, never to be mentioned.

Bittersweet, lying beside him, physically sated, a stealthy hand on his chest to feel the reassuring beat of that once damaged heart.

Dangerous to contemplate shining a light into the darkness. Might lose even that which he had.

Cherish the safe darkness.


End file.
